


And seeing the shape of your name

by grimeysociety



Series: And though I can't recall your face [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Holocaust, ShieldShock - Freeform, WandaVision spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: A kind of missing scene from episode 1x04 of WandaVision. Darcy makes a phone call.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: And though I can't recall your face [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146821
Comments: 68
Kudos: 410





	And seeing the shape of your name

**Author's Note:**

> I was having such a blast with Darcy being back that this nonsensical scene popped into my head. Enjoy. ❤

Darcy hadn’t got that coffee yet. She’d use that as her primary excuse for this flagrant misuse of her contacts. That, and she hadn’t really heard from another person in a couple hours. Though she was surrounded by these SWORD workers, she’d barely been acknowledged. She was fine with that, she worked well alone. 

She had her TV set and she’d watched the episode of _WandaVision_ twice already. It was entertaining. If she wasn’t working, she could totally see herself watching this show in her own time. It reminded her of the times when she’d sit on her grandma’s couch and watch reruns of _The Dick Van Dyke Show_ and _I Love Lucy_. Everything was so ridiculous and sweet. Watching the Scarlet Witch with her husband (had they got married before the Blip? Darcy had already noted that down as a question.), Darcy could almost fall for the show’s charm. It didn’t help that she was within spitting distance of Westview currently and caffeine deprived. 

Currently, she was pressing her cell phone to her ear, after sending off an email to Jane. They hadn’t confiscated her phone, which Darcy didn’t understand. Maybe they were letting it slide because she’d already asked for the vintage TV. They all seemed pretty preoccupied by their missing agent. 

Again, the coffee. Where the fuck was the-?

“Hello?”

Darcy sat up a little straighter in her seat, lips parting at the sound of the low male voice on the other end of the line. 

“Hi, this is Doctor Darcy Lewis speaking,” she said. “Is this who I think this is?”

“Depends,” the voice replied. He cleared his throat. “Uh, how’d you get this number? Through a favor of some kind?”

“It’d be a pretty big favor,” Darcy murmured, unable to help herself. Sure, she and Jane had many moments that Jane considered meant her owing Darcy a debt of gratitude over the years, but mostly those days they’d only caught up online or on the phone. “She’s my best friend.”

“Who’s your friend?” he asked. 

“Who are you?” she retorted.

“I’m Steve Rogers, Doctor, and I’m inclined to hang up if you don’t-”

“Jane Foster,” Darcy blurted. “Doctor Jane Foster, the same Jane Foster whose ex you fought with-”

“Thor’s girl?” he said, and Darcy fell silent again, frowning. 

“I don’t like that,” she murmured, after a strange impasse. 

“My apologies, Doctor,” Steve Rogers said, and Darcy felt herself drop her shoulders a little. 

She glanced around the room, seeing the sea of agents and their screens. No-one was listening, as far as she could discern.

“I have a couple questions about your teammates,” she went on, her voice lower. “I don’t mean to be… rude or anything.”

“Do you know what time it is, Doctor?” he said, and Darcy glanced toward the clock on her screen.

“Uh, no. I was not aware. It’s been a long fucking day,” she muttered. “It’s after 11 my time. I’ll only need five minutes of your time, and then you can forget I ever called you, okay?”

She heard him pull in a breath. 

“It’s been a long day here, too.”

“I bet,” Darcy murmured. She heard him give a soft chuckle. “I’m grateful, not just because of everything you’ve done for the last eleven years.”

“Who fought in the Army with me?” he murmured. 

“My great-grandfather was liberated from Auschwitz in 45. He died when I was little, but… he always mentioned you,” Darcy said, swallowing. She hadn’t intended to mention her family, but she may as well. She did want Steve Rogers to know that he’d changed her life for the better.

She drew in a breath and let it go. On exhale she said:

“And without you, I wouldn’t have been born.”

“What was his name?” Steve asked. 

“Jakub,” Darcy murmured. “I always called him Grandpa Ja.”

She heard Steve breathe, mulling this over. “I’m glad you’re here. Even though you’ve called me on a secure line at 11 o’clock at night.”

“No regrets?” Darcy said, feeling her lips quirk.

“None,” Steve said instantly, chuckling again. “If Doctor Foster gave you the Avengers classified numbers, I’m guessing why you need to know is classified.”

“I’m being told I’m not allowed to know what’s going on, but people are confused, Steve,” Darcy said. She may as well call him that. She didn’t see how her day could get much weirder.

Again, this goddamn coffee-

“Some of the team was only brought back a few weeks ago,” he said, cutting through her mounting indignation.

“Vision died some time ago, is that correct?” Darcy asked. 

She flipped open her notebook that SWORD provided her, her pen poised. 

“Yes, during the Battle of Wakanda, back in 2018,” Steve said.

“Wanda Maximoff disappeared during the Blip?” Darcy asked. 

“Yeah. And you?” Steve said.

“What about me?” Darcy said, scrawling ‘2018’ diagonally and underlining it. 

“Did you disappear?”

Darcy frowned. “No, I was around. I got my doctorate.”

“In what?”

“Astrophysics,” Darcy said. She liked telling people this. She liked being proud of herself for working so hard when the universe was kind of against anyone growing for the last five years. 

Darcy had, despite it all, despite the misery and the lack of family or friends. She’d been almost entirely alone for the whole experience. 

“Like Doctor Foster?” Steve asked.

“Exactly,” Darcy murmured, her smile returning. “But back to Wanda - did she and Vision ever…?”

She sounded like she was a gossip columnist. There was no scientific reason for wanting to know if they’d ever married before 2018. 

“Did she and Vision have a romantic relationship?” she asked, wincing.

“Is that for a personal interest?” Steve asked eventually, after another pause between them.

“I guess you could say that.”

She knew she couldn’t tell him why she wanted to know. Telling him her theory of Westview being some type of sitcom meant he could come racing to Jersey, and then Darcy would definitely be tarred and feathered. She didn’t care so much about being a government bootlicker, but she did care about jail. 

“Something you’re not telling me,” he said, and it felt sudden, his tone changing.

“There’s a lot I’m not telling you,” Darcy admitted. “But I think you’re doing the same, Steve.”

“You know why,” he said. 

“I know,” she replied.

Too much at stake. Even if she was a mutual friend of sorts, she wasn’t someone he’d ever met. She bit her lip, wondering what else to ask.

“How did Wanda seem, last time you spoke to her?” Darcy asked. 

“Stable,” Steve said, voice shifting to almost defensive, his tone curt.

“I’m asking as someone who doesn’t have too much at stake,” she said. “I got brought here under… well, no pretenses exactly-”

“Where are you?” 

“Classified,” Darcy murmured. 

Her eyes swiveled over to the TV screen in front of her, where she was playing the same episode again. Wanda was cooking, objects flying through the air. She seemed so happy, and vibrant, even in black and white. It was like she didn’t need color.

“Hopefully I won’t need to call again,” Darcy said. “But thank you for your time. And thank you for everything.”

Another pause, and Darcy tried to not listen too hard at how his breathing had settled once more. She heard him swallow.

“She’s been through a lot.”

“So have you,” Darcy said.

That didn’t seem to land. She didn’t know why she said it - except to state what she felt was worth noting. She got the impression he didn’t give himself the time or space to acknowledge that.

“I need to go,” she said. “Thank you, again.”

“Anytime,” he said. “If…”

Darcy paused, letting him speak. 

“Maybe you can call me, talk to me about your grandfather again, if you want.”

Darcy stared at her notebook, scribbling a question mark. 

“Yeah, okay,” she said. “Thanks.”

“Goodnight, Darcy.”

“Goodnight, Steve,” she murmured, and she pulled her phone away, staring at the display.

He didn’t hang up and she let the timer go for a few more seconds before she finally pressed the red hang up button.

She shoved her phone away, eyes darting back to her TV.

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
